


当屑灰烬碰到一般薪王化身

by WolfyChan



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *灰烬x薪王的化身*一般通过搞笑文，本质劝降薪王化身*本意是搞薪王化身的屁股，但我想起我上次打薪王化身的经历，我黄不起来了我好想笑哈哈哈哈





	当屑灰烬碰到一般薪王化身

当灰烬踏上这片徒留哀叹与尘土的漆黑祭祀场时，他未曾想到他会见到自己的前辈。灰烬醒来的时候什么也不记得，他光着屁股从墓地里爬出来，路上被石头砸中过头壳，也被刀剑刺穿过心脏，乌鸦咬断过他的腿，骑士们巨大的枪矛把他如破布般撑起。他无数次翻滚着跌下万丈深渊粉身碎骨，那副碎掉的身体却又被风沙凝聚，在火焰燃烧的地方渐渐凝聚成人形。他早就不记得自己的样子了，他被隆道尔的背蛋人欺骗，贪图一些小小的利益，而随着死亡次数的增加，越长越丑。不过灰烬不会在乎的，当他戴好头盔，无人知晓下头的面庞有多么干枯。

系火女告诉他这是他最后的归宿。他以为这里会有神明等待他，可他只看到了他自己。

准确的说，是和他相似的灵魂。薪王的化身高他一个头，他守着一把剑，立在一束小小的火苗前，像一尊雕像。灰烬有点失落，他为这种无趣的末路感到悲哀。

“喂，你。”灰烬朝那站着的另一位家伙喊话，他希望他还不至于失掉理智，成为猎龙铠甲那样的空壳骑士，“你为什么站在这里？”

薪王的化身喑哑地嗓子发出了铁屑摩擦的声音。灰烬意识到他已经说不了话了。那家伙周身都是隐隐约约地火焰。薪王的化身在数千年来一直被火焰炙烤着，他被传火的命运束缚而化身柴薪。或许曾经有人加入过他，或许他也曾经倒下，另一位相似的家伙又替代他，成为下一支火柴。无论怎么说，这个家伙都是可悲的。这位灰烬并不喜欢这种如同替代品一样人体祭祀，正如他曾经赐予过系火女眼睛，使得她不再是千千万万个相似系火女的其中一员。灰烬偷偷加入过隆道尔，他还救了不少人。为了传火而牺牲，他不认为这是归途。

薪王的化身扛起他的剑，冲着灰烬跑过来。毫无疑问，不管灰烬怎么否认，面前被烧成干枯骨头的家伙和自己依旧是同类——甚至可以说，是同一人。当灰烬使用他的大剑时，那家伙也顺势扛起了他的大剑；他使用魔法时，薪王的化身也朝他射出了灵魂激流。此时的灰烬并不是刚醒来那样一无所有，无数次的死亡让他变强。就算面对镜子般的自己，他也有信心将他杀死。

“喂，你，不可悲吗？”

灰烬一边躲着他的曲刀，一边不忘问话。

“守着这种小小的火苗，横竖它都要灭的，不如和我一起走吧。”

薪王的化身听得到他的话，他手里的曲刀明显顿了一下，但他仍旧追着灰烬跑。他们的刀刃相接，猛毒雾对上猛毒雾，阳光枪对上阳光枪。他与灰烬长得那么像，他们受到的诅咒太多了，以至于他们只剩下活尸般的身体。灰烬盔甲下的面庞憔悴得能见到眼窝里的骨头，而薪王的化身也同样，他被火烧得太久，一排排的肋骨都与盔甲融在一起。他的手腕很细，灰烬猜是因为薪王的化身已经干瘦得只剩下手骨了。可他还是握得起大剑，甚至能把灰烬追得满场乱跑。薪王的化身与灰烬唯一的不同之处在于他没法说话。被火烧干净的不仅是他的灵魂，还有他的嗓子、他的肌肉、他自由意志的一切。

“隆道尔的家伙都说啦。火焰将熄，还守着火焰的都是笨蛋。哈哈，难道你是笨蛋吗？”

灰烬一边调笑他，一边跑着——他最喜欢和人绕着跑，这样没人打得到他——偶尔没有魔法的时候，还朝他的前辈扔一些投掷物。这些都是他的惯用把戏与小聪明，但他的前辈却像一个上了发条的机器那样，沉默挥舞着剑，应对着灰烬的花招。

“你是笨蛋也无所谓啦。我见过好多笨蛋了，男男女女都有。有的沉迷于权利，有的沉迷于蝇头小利，有的已经瞎了却害怕黑暗，有的隆重地迎接黑暗，有的却还在为这个晦暗的时代苟延残喘，有的——比如我，只是不想输而已。不过大部分和我一样的人，往往都像飞蛾扑火那样死掉，在火焰中扑腾着化成灰。我？我也是灰，我早就死了，无所谓再死几次了。”

这个灰烬很啰嗦，他最喜欢这样。他只是一介灰烬，单枪匹马，实力不够，却比谁都擅长心理战与小花招。在某一时刻，薪王的化身被他绕晕，被他从背后偷袭，还被一把大剑狠狠地敲中脊背。薪王的化身单膝跪地，而灰烬俯视着他，脚踩着他拿剑的那只手，把他的骨头踩得咯吱响，以防面前的家伙再次跳起来给他一拳。灰烬的直剑抵在他脑袋面前。

“喂，老兄，别打啦。都末世了，来喝酒吧。”

薪王的化身抬起头来，喉咙里发出一些吼叫。灰烬以为他没法喝酒是因为他取不下自己的头盔，于是他想要一把扯掉他对面家伙的头盔，无奈居然扯下了他一半的面皮。

“不是吧……你的头盔已经和脸连在一起了吗？”

薪王的化身跪在地上，他感到撕裂般的痛苦，可是他干枯的骨头里竟然流不出一滴血液。星星点点的火苗从他面皮被撕裂的地方落了下来，就像水面倒影中的粼粼波光一样。薪王的化身头盔掉下来一般，还有一半还遮着他的头骨。灰烬能看见他干枯得只剩眼窝的纤瘦面庞，和面部萎缩得只剩下几根筋的肌肉。就算在活尸里，他长得也不算好看。灰烬见过很多活尸脸的家伙，有些长得比面前的前辈深邃许多。

灰烬以为面前的家伙就这么安分下来了。他从兜里掏出一杯陈年的暖酒。可就在掏出的一瞬间，面前只剩一半面皮的家伙又一跃而起，当头给了灰烬一个重击。老实说，灰烬有些生气，他不喜欢顽固不化、不听从劝降的人。但灰烬知道面前的家伙已经是强弩之末了，此刻再次跳起来，也不过是如同溺水的人继续抓住稻草那样的无用吧。

所以，当薪王的化身缓缓倒下，灰烬目视着他倒下的身影，把螺旋剑砰地一声从地上拔起，在这家伙彻底消失变成灰之前，灰烬把那把螺旋剑插到他的背后，模拟一个生气地背刺——不过由于他们之间微妙的身高差，灰烬似乎把那剑插到他的臀部处了。最后，在薪王的化身彻底散成一把灰的时候，那灰烬还踢了踢他的屁股，比了个向下的手势，以示愤怒。

薪王的化身抖了一抖，他感到了疼，他没想到自己的末路这么屈辱。不但要追着这个灰烬满场乱跑，还要被他招安，最后还要被一刀插在后腰上，甚至被人踢屁股。

太过分了，太过分了，太过分了——

薪王的化身说不出话，可是他黑洞洞的眼眶里确实满是怨恨。

如果再给他一次机会，他再也不会传火了。

 

FIN


End file.
